N'a pas d'amour qui veut!
by Ryuga Atsuka
Summary: Nos héros plus une vampire, bonne chance à eux. et beaucoup de sadisme et d'amour


**_Oui de retour avec une quiz pour nos Bladers favorit_**

**_Ryuga :c'est pas vrai !_**

**_Kenta :si_**

**_Moi:bon il y aura mes couples et d'autre qui auront des chocs mais j'aime trop ça_**

**_Kakeru :des couples WTF quoi?_**

**_Moi :ouiiii!!!! Qui fait le descrimer ???_**

**_Ryuga : ma soeur adorée ne nous possède pas,n'y BMF_**

**_Moi : merci mon frérot place aux quiz et aux surprises hihi_**

Tout commença par une belle journée ensoleillée, il y avait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bien blanc, qui pouvait percer les ténèbres! Elle avait les yeux d'un rouge sang pire que le rouge des enfers! Et pourtant cette fille,pouvais à la fois être un vrai démon tous comme un ange!

Elle était à MetalBey City, habiller de noir, chemise sans manche noir, un pantalon de cuir noir, et des bottes à talons noirs. On pourrait penser qu'elle était humaine mais non, elle n'etait pas un ange n'y un démon.

Elle était un vampire, on dirait que ca n'existe pas et pourtant elle est la, ce qui explique ses yeux et sa tenue... Nos bladers ne s'attendais pas à ça venu, mais disons qu'elle a aussi connu leur parents, et elle en a marre de les voirs se tourner autour, elle arrive aux magasins de madoka le B-pit. Elle entra, une jeune fille brune qu'elle reconnaît comme étant madoka, arrive devant elle.

Madoka : je peux t'aider? *grand sourire*

??? : bonjour oui, je m'appelle Floria et j'aimerais rencontrer les bladers légendaire, mon petit est malade il n'en a plus pour très logntemps... *fait semblant d'avoir des larmes*

Madoka : ils sont au beypark tu peux alleres rejoindre

Floria : merci *avec les larmes de crocodile*

Floria,se diriga donc vers le Bey park, ou tous les bladers étaient réuni voici la liste

Dinamys, Chris, Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Kenta, Yu, Kamy ( la maman de Kenta) et enfin l'empereur dragon Ryuga Atsuka.

Elle sourit sadiquement en à préservant, Kamy, une femme qui à eu kenta très tôt, du fait qu'elle avait été violée... Elle à eu Kenta à 13 ans, maintenant âgée de 25 ans, elle est donc la première des deux majeurs du groupes en face de notre vampire, Ryuga l'Empereur dragon est le deuxième et dernier des adultes, regardant Kenta de manière protectrice, néant plus L-Drago il est devenu le mentor de Kenta. D'ailleurs il vit chez ce dernier, les autres bladers ce batte en duel sauf Hikaru qui discute avec Kamy, une femme aussi forte.

Floria s'approcha de façon timide, autant jouer le jeux à fond! Elle les regarda, jouer un bon moment faisant celle qui hésite beaucoup. Elle entendi des pas s'approcher d'elle,en levant la tête toujours aussi timidement, elle vit l'Empereur dragon, elle fit semblant de sursauter, mais c'est qu'elle joue vraiment bien la comédie notre vampire

Ryuga : n'ai pas peur, je ne suis plus comme avant *sourire doux et rassurant*

Oui vous avez bien lu, Ryuga n'a pas sourit comme d'habitude, un sourire rassurant. Floria nota dans son esprit que l'empereur dragon avait bien changer en deux an de temps, disons que depuis qu'il a failli mourir, il a décidé d'apprecier les petittes choses, qui venait dans vie.

Floria : bon-bonjour

Ryuga : soit pas timide,je t'ai remarquée tous a l'heure tu veux te battre contre eux?

Floria : non...j'ai une petite... Faveur à...demander

Ryuga : quel est elle donc?

Floria : mon... petit frère va bientôt... *larme de crocodile le retour*

Gingka : Ryu il y a quoi?

Pendant la discussion les autres bladers c'etait rapprocher ainsi que Kamy et Hikaru. Floria fit alors appele à son pouvoir,et tous s'evanouir!

Nos chers bladeurs, ainsi que Kamy et Hikaru étaient endormi, et Floria était assise à un bureau, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, on pourrait croire que c'est du jus d'orange sanguine,mais non. C'est du sang d'humain, elle sourit qui relève ainsi deux canines blanches bien blanches.. Elle lève alors la main, et tous nos amis se retrouvèrent attanche, menottés plutôt aux chaises. Elle pris du tiroir du bureau une règle en métal et la claque d'une force, contre une plaque de fer!

Ils se réveillent tous directement, et la regarderent surprise

Gingka : hein? Mais on est où ?

Kyoya : qu'est que tu nous a fait

Floria : hihi comment vous allez bien dormi?

Kenta : les gars personnes ne reconnaît l'endroit

Enfait l'endroit ou ils étaient leur était très très bien connu et surtout pour Ryuga très familier ils sont, à la Nébuleuse noire.

Ryuga : et merde... *les yeux légèrement effrayer*

Floria : bienvenue chez moi, la nébuleuse noire, je m'appelle Floria, je vous dirai pas mon âgée!

Kamy : qu'est qu'on fait donc ici

Floria : je vais vous posez des questions et vous allez devoirs y répondre

Kyoya : et si on ne veut pas? *sourit*

Floria : vous aurez votre pire peur face de votre nez mwahahahah

Tous : O_o QUOIIIII?!?!?

Floria : j'en suis complètement capable avec mes pouvoirs hihi

Yu : *peureux* et tu es quoi?

Floria : un demi Vampire

Autant dire que tous le monde avait très peur, même ryuga,qi c'est pour dire.

Floria : commençons les questions part... *sourire sadique pire que Ryuga* Kenta!

Kenta : *avale durement*

Kyoya : attend il peut te mentir

Floria : non vous pouvez pas, je sais lire dans vos pensées, et aussi, regarder vos menottes. Elles sont verts c'est quand vous dites vrai et devienne rouge comme mes yeux quand vous mentez!hihi

Floria : question pour donc notre petit Kenta, facile et gentil. Que représente Ryuga pour toi?

Kenta : c'est mon ami, mon frère,mon mentor et un peu comme mon père depuis qu'il vit à la maison

Floria : devenu chef de famille ryuga?

Ryuga : à peu prêt *sourit à kenta et Kamy*

Kamy *sourit*

Floria : prochaine question pour le plus vieux des hommes donc Ryuga *souris*

Ryuga : Vas-y *soupir*

Floria : quel est ton âge ? *sourire sadique* vu que tu es le plus âgé tu as sûrement mentir sur ton âge pour te rajeunir non?

Ryuga : oui j'avoue j'ai pas 21 ans mais 24 ans contente

Floria : bien sur, Kamy à toi, es-tu amoureuse ?

Kamy : *rouge tomate*

Floria : c'est un oui *sourire* questions collectives, un peu d'amour êtes vous amoureux

Tous : *rougit*

Floria : je kiff *rit* alors tsubasa Est-ce que un jour tu vas couper tes cheveux pour qu'on arrête de te prendre pour une fille

Tsubasa : oui je serais prêt à couper mes cheveux si il faut, mais pas maintenant je cherche encore jusque ou les coupés

Floria : pas facile effectivement ça fait 15 ans que je pas couper les miens

Kamy : dit moi on oeyt te piser des questions nous aussi

Floria : bien sur je suis pas méchante non plus si tu en a une Vas-y *sourit gentilement*

Kamy : oui tu as quel âge? et qui sont tes parents?

Floria : pour mon âge j'ai 35 ans, mais j'en paraît 18 ans jeunesse éternel, ma mère était une femme vampire, malheureusement elle à été retrouvée et tuer... Pour mon père, il est mort depuis deux ans...

Kenta : désolé pour toi Floria

Floria : pas grave voyons, ma mère comme mon père je les aimaient mais mon père il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il meurt, c'etait une enflure mais je l'aimais

Ryuga : qui était il?

Floria : *sourit avec tristesse puis parle d'une voix morte* vous allez plus vraiment m'apprecier après... Surtout avec mon père *sourit tristement en les regardant* Surtout toi Ryuga tu vas me détester pourtant tu m'as deja vu auparavant ici... Sauf que j'avais les cheveux bruns de mon père et les yeux rouges de ma mère...

Ryuga : *choqué puis baisse sa tête de façon à se qu'on voit plus ses yeux* tu es sa fille... à lui...

Floria : oui je t'ai connu bébé... Quand il t'a pris de tes parents.

Ryuga : les amis voici Floria Nebula... La fille de Doji

**_moi :Voilà je m'arrete ici pour le premier chapitre, compliqué mais voila, j'espère de tous coeur que j'ai trop imité et ce n'est pas mon intention, Floria est mon OC elle me représente,vampire je kiff ca donc voila,_**

**_Kyoya :encore plus sadique que je pensais_**

**_Ryuga : ma soeurette que j'aime_**

**_Moi : câlin_**

**_Ryuga : *me prend dans ses bras*_**

**_Moi : à la prochaine_**


End file.
